Oneshot Breeze X Heather X Lion: WTF! Version
by Swanzii
Summary: Its WACKO TIME ! Enjoy this delightfully dumb Oneshot on warriors charecters; *Takes a deep breath* Breezepelt, Heathertail, Firestar, Mistystar, Tawnypelt, and, well, OTHER things. Like, The Cow who jumped over the Moon, Ash Ketchup (not Ketchum), the Orange Tellatubby, Cat-Hat, Giant Frogs, ect. HAVE FUN Also, I don't own any of these charecters. :P


**WTF?! Version - ****Breeze X Heather X Lion Oneshot **

Heathertail sat still, sinking onto her haunches. She narrowed her pale blue-purple eyes, watching as the leaders from RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan leaped at their position's in turn. They stood atop their branches, chin up. Eyes flashed. Teeth gleamed. Fur bristled. Heathertail flattened her ears to the back of her head, feeling the wary stares of the clan Cats peirce her skull. Angrilly, Heathertail whipped around to confront the scorching gazes- locking her narrowed eyes on Berrynose of ThunderClan- then faced the leaders. She lashed her tail, as if saying, _stare all you want. WindClan can deal with its own problems. _Up ahead, Breezepelt was dealing with similar problems. Ever since the stoats attacked, ThunderClan felt the urge (as always) to meddle. Breezepelet unsheathed his claws, scoring long marks on the gray stone below him. He glared at his paws. _ThunderClan can take a long trot of a short ledge for all I care. _Gritting his teeth, Breezepelt scanned his surroundings… there she was. His anger melted away breifly, as he laid eyes on the most beautiful thing he had ever known. _Heathertail_. Breezepelt felt his knees go week. Even frowning, she was gorgeous. Heathertail had a broad grin that lit up the room, and soft, thick tabby fur that comlemented her eyes- Oh, those eyes. Breezepelt was always trying to figure out those eyes. They were lilac- no, soft blue- no, a blend of both. Not only was she beautiful, but Heathertail was a strong, brave, smart, kind she-cat. And when she looked at him, her eyes brimming with frustration and sorrow, recognition and hope, Breezepelt was- for once- happy to be Breezepelt. Lost in thought, Breezepelt didnt notice Heathertail shouldering her way through the crowd. She drew closer till she was directly beside-

WaRnIinG! This is where things get a _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle….. _***takes a deep breath* **eensie-weensie-itsy-bitsy-minie-mousey CRAZY.

You have been warned~

-beside him. Until she wasn't. Heatherpaw started running straight to…. LIONPAW?! Breezepelt gasped. His draw dropped. Litterally. Then his eyeballs dropped too. And his tail. Suddennly, Ash Ketchup apeared out of nowhere because he heard somrhing move.

"CATCHEMMM ALLLLLLLL!" he screeched and everyone covered there ears. Ash took no notice and whipped his Poke-His-Balls out of his pants (LOL) The loud noise made The Cow Who Jumped Over The Moon joined the party and sang lullubyes that made Tawnypelt fall delusinal. She ran out the hathering, singing, "hush little birdy wirdy" and jumped into the river. The riverclan warriors charged after her because she was invading their territorry.

"Farewell, dear sir" Mistystar said to Firestar, who came back from the dead for no reason, and kissed him goodbye.

Firestar, being a smart and polite plus sophistacated person, (wait wut) ajusted his wire-rimmed eyeglass smartly and poured himself some tea. Firestar sipped at his elegant China cup (because cats arent racist) and kissed Mistystar's elegent brown paw elegantly, saying,

"Farewell, m'lady." In an elegant way.

Then Mistystar ran off, her brown pelt (she got a tan this leaf-bare) gleaming. Meanwhile, Heatherpelt and Lionblaze were playing a heated match of uno.

"I change to red." Said Lionblaze, slapping a colorchanger card onto the stone slab.

"You cant do that," Said Heathertail. She made an angry nerd pace and grew buckteeth from her nose. }:-B

"Yes i can." Said Lionblaze matter-of-factly. He rapped at his blackboard, wich was adorned in complex mathografic questions Breezepelt chimed in.

"hahahahahahah u looosaaa heathertail! Hahhahah" Breezepelt laughed. Then he died.

"Aha!" cried the orange Telatubby. Now i can make a hat out of you, too!" the Tellatubby had three heads. Each head was covered with a cat-furr hat. The tellatubby reached down to pick up Breezepelt's head. Suddenly, in a show of awsomeness, Breezepelt came back to life again and hollorred, "IM NOT DEAD YET!" then he did a quadriple-blackflip because thats just how awesome he was. (At least, that what his grandma told him.) Breezepelt was so awesome, and his backflip as even more awesomer, so he flew all the way to ShadowClan and landed on the Thunderpath. Tawnypelt charged into


End file.
